Sombras de um Passado
by DannaWAT
Summary: Ambientado na 6ª temporada,inspirado pelo episódio: 6x04 – Baggage. Mais uma D/E story :


**Sombras de um passado...**

...**  
**

**Quando: 6ª **temporada, inspirado pelo episódio: **6x04 – Baggage.**

**Personagens: **Danny & Elena *centrais* (obviamente ), com participação de Martin Fitzgerald.

**Shippers: **D/E (evidentemente *-*, com uma pequena alusão a Smarty, por que mesmo estando separados na fic e na TV, ainda existe sentimento... Martin que o diga)

**N/A: **Nenhum personagem de **Without a Trace** me pertence! Escrevo apenas por diversão...

_...  
_

**NY – Unidade de Pessoas Desaparecidas FBI... **

...**  
**

"Hey... Deu tudo certo com a Rhonda?" Perguntou Danny

"Bem, ela teve que fazer isso, mas tenho certeza de que não foi fácil para ela querendo ou não ele era o seu irmão..." Disse Elena.

"Nunca é fácil..." Disse Danny com a voz um pouco trêmula

"Posso imaginar... Uh, você está bem? Não tivemos tempo de conversar depois do que falamos no carro horas atrás..." Elena perguntou um pouco preocupada.

"Estou, me fez bem conversar com você sobre isso mesmo que rapidamente, obrigado por me escutar..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Não, isso não foi nada... Você sabe que pode falar comigo a hora que você quiser você sempre me escuta, todas às vezes quando falo sobre os meus problemas, sobre a Sophie ou sobre o Carlos... Não Danny, isso é o mínimo..." Disse Elena com um pequeno sorriso.

"Mesmo assim... Hoje foi um dia difícil para mim Elena, obrigada por estar aqui e me apoiar você não imagina o quanto isso é importante..." Disse com uma voz um pouco triste.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui para você Danny... Não importa o que aconteça, a hora que você precisar mi amor... Eu estarei aqui..." Ela disse suavemente enquanto se aproxima para segurar a mão de Danny e acariciá-la em um gesto mais que familiar, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu sei... Assim como eu sempre estarei aqui para você... Mi vida..." Ele disse docemente a olhando nos olhos com ternura enquanto a sua mão brincava com a de Elena, e a sua outra mão livre acariciava suavemente o rosto dela, sentindo o toque dos dedos de Danny em seu rosto Elena sorri, coloca a sua mão sobre a dele e o olhando nos olhos profundamente...

"Não deveríamos fazer isso aqui..." Ela disse sem retirar a sua mão.

"Mas, não estamos fazendo nada..." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Ainda não estamos..." Ela corrige e sorri, ele se aproxima perigosamente.

"Você é tão linda..." Ele diz sem retirar a sua mão, que agora desliza suavemente até o pescoço de Elena e a olhando nos olhos com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios, sorriso esse que só ele tinha o segredo.

"Danny você..." Ela não termina a sua frase e é surpreendida por um beijo, no maior estilo Danny Taylor, ela adorava a forma como ele a beijava sempre traduzindo o que sentia em seus beijos, sempre de forma intensa e apaixonada, até mesmo quando ele estava triste ela podia sentir pelo beijo, eles tinham avançado muito no relacionamento, eles já estavam namorando a quase um ano, e Danny passava mais tempo com Elena e Sophie do que no seu próprio apartamento e a cerca de um mês atrás em um passeio no central park juntamente com Sophie, Danny disse pela primeira vez "eu te amo" para Elena, e ela se sentiu extremamente feliz por ele estar ali com ela, pelo o que ele disse e pela importância que ele agora representa em sua vida... Ela o amava isso era evidente e assim como ela havia dito antes, ela sempre estaria ali para ele, eles eram um casal e estavam juntos para o que der e vier... Segundos depois Elena quebra o beijo se afasta um pouco, e respira profundamente.

"Desculpa, é que... Eu queria muito fazer isso, na verdade eu precisava fazer isso..." Ele disse suavemente com um delicado sorriso.

"Você é incorrigível Taylor..." Ela disse com o mesmo sorriso.

"É eu sei... Mas, você vai me corrigir... Não vai?" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Será que eu vou?" Perguntou rindo.

"É claro que vai, não se subestime Delgado... Você tem muito talento..." Ele disse rindo.

"Tenho?" Perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

"Mas, sim veja como já estou me sentindo melhor e o mérito é todo seu... Seu beijo faz milagres..." Ele disse com um tom divertido.

"Então acho que na missa de domingo devo dizer ao padre Miguel que o meu namorado descobriu que o meu beijo faz milagres..." Ela disse no mesmo tom de brincadeira de Danny.

"Não, não diga isso ao padre Mi Amor..." Ele disse bem seriamente despertando a curiosidade de Elena.

"E por que não? Se você disse que é um milagre ou será você já mudou de idéia?" Perguntou sorrindo e levantando um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo com um olhar intrigado.

"Não, não mudei de idéia, mas justamente por ser um milagre, você terá uma multidão de fies e admiradores querendo te beijar para saber se o milagre é de fato verdadeiro ou não, e eu não vou gostar por que você sabe que eu sou muito ciumento, mi amor... E eu não vou te dividir com mais ninguém, muito menos com os aproveitadores..." Ele disse em tom muito divertido.

"Com mais ninguém...?" Ela perguntou

"Bem, sim apenas com uma pessoa..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"E quem seria?" Ela perguntou já sabendo da resposta.

"Sophie, evidentemente..." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, sim pensei que você estava esquecendo mamita..." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Jamais, você sabe que eu a amo muito não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu sei..." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Falando nisso... Está tudo certo para o final de semana?" Perguntou Danny.

"Sim, ela está muito animada não fala em outra coisa..." Ela disse sorrindo

"E quanto a você?" Ele perguntou sinceramente vendo que ela estava um pouco hesitante em responder.

"Eu também, só estou um pouco nervosa, com um pouco de medo eu acho..." Ela finalmente confessou.

"Nervosa? Com medo? Mas, por que Elena?" Ele perguntou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Você sabe, eu não tenho uma personalidade muito agradável, e se me odiarem..." Ela disse com um riso nervoso.

"Bem, Nick já te conhece e eu acho muito difícil que ele te odeie pelo menos não foi isso que ele me disse... Quando estava levando ele para casa depois da tarde que passamos juntos algumas semanas atrás no Central Park eu, você, Sophie e Nick, ele me disse assim... "Tio Danny eu gostei muito do dia de hoje, eu me diverti muito com Sophie, ela é uma menina muito legal, e a tia Elena é muito divertida ela me fez rir um monte, eu gostei muito de conhecer ela, sabe tio Danny quando você disse que nós iríamos passear com a sua namorada e com a filha dela eu pensei que seria a tarde mais chata da minha vida, mas foi o contrário, tinha até me esquecido da última vez que tinha me divertido tanto assim... E "tio Danny a sua namorada, é muito bonita ela se parece com uma modelo como daquela das revistas..." Sabe Elena Nick é um garoto muito esperto por isso ele te adorou logo de cara... Ele disse sorrindo.

"Ah, você está exagerando Danny..." Disse Elena sorrindo.

"Não, não estou eu juro... Nick disse isso realmente..." Ele disse com um olhar sincero.

"Bem, Nick é um doce, um amor de menino..." Ela disse com um sorriso encantador.

"Sim ele é, mas vê só ele te adora e o resto da família também vai te adorar..." Ele disse com um belo sorriso.

"Não, tenho tanta certeza disso, mas..." Ele a interrompe

"Mas, eu tenho... E isso é o que vale..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Se você diz..." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Sim, eu digo... E você não lembra no dia que você me apresentou para a sua família como seu namorado?" Ele perguntou sorrindo lembrando-se da situação alguns meses atrás quando ele foi almoçar na casa da mãe de Elena e que estavam presentes alguns membros da família Delgado entre eles os três irmãos de Elena.

"Bem, sim eu me lembro você estava um pouco nervoso... é verdade..." Disse Elena sorrindo ao lembrar-se da cena.

"Nervoso? Eu estava apavorado..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Para começar eu achava que os seus irmãos iriam se juntar e bater em mim por querer namorar a irmãzinha deles..." Ele disse sorrindo

"Bater em você? Oh não que dramático Danny, eles faziam isso quando estávamos no colégio..." Ela disse as gargalhadas

"É sério, Depois eu pensei vão bater em mim por que eu era amigo do Carlos..." Ele disse com uma voz baixa.

"Mas, eles adoraram você querido, e a minha mãe nem se fala... Então acho que você não vai mais apanhar mi amor..." Ela disse as gargalhadas.

"Ainda bem por que você sabe, o meu passado me condena..." Ele disse as gargalhadas.

"Que passado te condena hein Taylor?" Perguntou Martin.

"Martin?" Exclamou Elena um pouco assustada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui irmão?" Perguntou Danny.

"Eu é que pergunto o que vocês ainda fazem aqui?" Martin perguntou olhando para Elena e Danny que pareciam um pouco alterados até que Elena começou.

"Eu levei Rhonda até o distrito e depois, vim terminar o relatório... Acabei de chegar e encontrei o Danny aqui, pensei que o Jack ainda estivesse aqui, mas ele já foi para casa, assim como Vivian e Sam..." Disse Elena.

"Ah, sim eu também vim atrás do Jack então acho que dei viagem perdida..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Parece que sim Marty..." Disse Danny sorrindo.

"E você Taylor o que ainda faz aqui?" Perguntou Martin.

"O mesmo que Elena... Vim terminar o relatório..." Disse Danny rapidamente.

"Ah, preencher a papelada é muito ruim ainda por cima quando não se tem ninguém no escritório..." Disse Martin.

"Pois é..." Disse Elena.

"É nem me fale..." Disse Danny trocando um rápido olhar com Elena.

"Elena, você não vai buscar a Sophie?" Perguntou Martin

"Não, já está muito tarde, hoje ela vai dormir na casa da minha mãe..." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"Ah, Foi bom eu te encontrar aqui Danny, eu tenho ingressos para o jogo dos Mets nesse final de semana, você quer ir?..." Perguntou Martin.

"Adoraria cara, mas é que... Eu já tenho um compromisso nesse final de semana..." Ele disse sorrindo e olhando rapidamente para Elena

"Qual é Taylor é um jogo dos Mets, o que pode ser mais importante..." Disse Martin, Danny olha novamente para Elena e sorri.

"É o aniversário de doze anos do meu sobrinho Nick, vai haver uma pequena reunião em família, e prometi a ele que eu iria..." Disse Danny sinceramente apenas omitindo o fato de que Elena e Sophie também iriam com ele.

"Ah, ok então é por uma boa causa..." Disse sorrindo Martin.

"Sim, realmente é..." Disse Danny sorrindo.

"E você Elena quais os planos para o final de semana?" Perguntou Martin.

"Bem, certamente não será no jogo dos Mets..." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei que você não é fã de beisebol, nem dos Mets..." Disse Martin.

"Bem, isso não é necessariamente verdade..." Disse Elena sorrindo.

"O quê?" Perguntou surpreso

"Digamos que ultimamente tenho apreciado um pouco..." Ela disse sorrindo e olhando discretamente para Danny que sorri ao lembrar-se de um jogo dos Mets em que ele levou Elena e Sophie os três se divertirão muito, e os Mets ganharão o jogo no final.

"O quê? Você já foi a um jogo dos Mets Elena?" perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

"Sim, eu já fui... E foi muito divertido, nós ganhamos o jogo..." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"E você foi com quem?" Ele perguntou ainda surpreso.

"Com o meu irmão Alejandro e com a Sophie, ele voltou a Porto Rico para trabalhar e nas férias ele veio à Nova York visitar a família, ele sempre foi um fanático pelos Mets e já que ele estava na cidade aproveitou para ir ao jogo então eu e Sophie fomos também..." Disse Elena sorrindo, em parte Elena estava dizendo a verdade o seu irmão Alejandro era louco pelos Mets, mas o jogo que ela estava falando foi o jogo em que ela foi com o Danny e Sophie.

"Nossa eu nunca imaginaria isso... Elena Delgado em um jogo dos Mets..." Disse Martin ainda surpreso.

"Pois é Martin a vida é cheia de surpresas..." Disse Elena sorrindo.

"É nem me fale, você tem razão..." Concordou Martin.

"Por que você não chama a Sam, eu sei que ela gosta de esportes..." Disse Danny.

"É ela torce pelos Knicks..." Disse Martin ao se lembrar de uma vez que a convidou para assistirem a um jogo dos Knicks x Milwaukee quando eles ainda eram namorados e que na época ela havia recusado o convite.

"Sim, mais quem sabe ela não queira ir dessa vez..." Disse Danny.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia..." Disse Martin.

"Por quê? Só por que vocês não namoram mais, não quer dizer que não possam sair juntos como amigos..." Disse Danny.

"O problema é esse... é que..." Começou Martin.

"Se você quiser posso sair para vocês falarem mais à vontade, aliás, acho que vou para casa e termino o relatório amanhã..." Disse Elena.

"Não, não precisa Elena eu confio em você e acho que você já deve saber da minha historia com a Samantha e de como ela terminou..." Disse Martin

"Obrigada, pela confiança Martin e sim de fato realmente a Sam me contou a respeito..." Disse Elena.

"Bem, mas eu não posso ser apenas amigo dela por que eu ainda a amo... Mas também sei que entre a gente nunca dará certo por que por mais que eu esteja no relacionamento ela nunca estará totalmente... E isso faz muito mal quando há apenas uma pessoa no relacionamento que de fato ama... Eu tive que terminar nosso namoro por que já estava me fazendo mal..." Disse Martin.

"Eu sei bem o que é isso Martin... Sei como é difícil..." Disse Elena.

"Levou um tempo para me recuperar e hoje temos uma ótima convivência, trabalhamos juntos, conversamos, e até já saímos algumas vezes como "amigos", mas acho que vai levar mais algum tempo..." Ele diz

"Você verá que o tempo é o melhor remédio..." Disse Elena enquanto Danny a observa intrigado com as suas palavras e com um pouco de ciúmes por achar que ela está se referindo a Carlos, mas Danny disfarça para que Martin não perceba.

"Eu quero que a Sam seja feliz Elena, mesmo que não seja comigo..." Disse Martin.

"Legal você dizer isso Martin..." Disse Elena.

"Mas, é a verdade..." Ele admite.

"Danny? Danny?" Martin chama por Danny que finalmente sai dos seus pensamentos.

"O que?" Perguntou Danny.

"Tudo bem com você?..." Perguntou Martin.

"Sim, tudo ótimo..." Disse Danny.

"Legal então até amanhã irmão... Já que não encontrei o Jack vou para casa dormir estou um pouco cansado..." Disse Martin realmente com um olhar de fadiga.

"Ok, até amanhã cara..." Disse Danny.

"Até amanhã Elena..." Disse Martin.

"Vejo você amanhã Martin, Boa noite..." Disse Elena enquanto o observa caminhar na direção dos elevadores...

"Acho que também vou para casa amanhã eu termino o relatório..." Disse Danny

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou Elena.

"Sim, estou cansado..." Disse Danny um pouco frio.

"Ok, então vamos você vai lá para casa, certo?" Perguntou ela

"Sim..." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

_Eles caminham em direção ao elevador, durante todo o caminho até o apartamento de Elena Danny permaneceu calado olhando apenas para a estrada enquanto dirige o seu carro, e Elena estranha por que ele sempre foi muito brincalhão e gostava de falar com ela enquanto dirigia, alias gostava de falar com ela a qualquer hora, mas hoje era diferente ele permanecia quieto, pensativo... Bem diferente de alguns minutos atrás, Elena apenas o observa e opta por não falar também... Graças a deus hoje não tinha muito engarrafamento e eles chegaram o mais rapidamente em casa... Elena abre a porta do seu apartamento e em seguida ela e Danny entram, Danny retira o seu casaco e o coloca sobre o sofá, Elena também retira o seu casaco, Danny se senta no sofá e liga a TV ainda em silêncio, Elena não entende a sua atitude, mas também não lhe diz nada ela acha que pode ser por causa do caso de hoje cedo então ela resolve lhe dar espaço, e decide tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco... Ela nem imagina que Danny está assim por que ele está com Ciúmes dela, das coisas que ela falou a Martin e por ele achar que ela ainda gosta de Carlos..._

"Hey, você quer comer alguma coisa?" Perguntou Elena.

"Não, eu estou sem fome..." Ele respondeu friamente e Elena estranha o seu tom de voz.

"Ok, então eu vou tomar um banho... Não demoro..." Disse ela.

"Certo, não precisa ter pressa..." Ele disse rapidamente

_Elena vai para o banheiro e toma um banho quente e bem relaxante alguns minutos depois ela já está com a sua roupa de dormir e vai para a sala, Danny ainda está assistindo TV, Elena vai para a cozinha preparar algo para comer e quando vai perguntar a Danny se ele tinha mudado de idéia em relação a comer alguma coisa ele já não estava mais em seu lugar ela escuta o barulho chuveiro ligado, ela suspira e diz para si mesma... Definitivamente a algo de errado com o Danny e ela estava disposta a descobrir... Quando ele saísse do banho ela iria lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo... Ela se senta no sofá e liga a TV que Danny havia desligado quando foi tomar banho, ela surfa os canais procurando algo de interessante para assistir, sem sucesso ela olha para o relógio e percebe já se passou uma hora já era por volta de 01:30, ela desliga a TV e decide ir até o quarto ela abre a porta suavemente, o quarto está um pouco escuro apenas à pequena luz da cômoda está acesa Elena se aproxima Danny está deitado coberto com um lençol branco da cintura para baixo deixando amostra o seu belo abdômen... Elena balança a cabeça para se concentrar sobre o real motivo de sua conversa com Danny e tenta ignorar os belos músculos do seu namorado, voltando a sua atenção novamente para Danny, Elena o chama suavemente... _

"Danny..." Ela diz delicadamente

"Hum..." único som que ele emite, ela tenta novamente.

"Danny... Eu sei que você não está dormindo..." Diz ela

"O que foi Elena?" Pergunta ele.

"Acho que nós dois precisamos conversar..." Diz ela

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou ele

"Como assim sobre o quê?..." Ela perguntou sem acreditar ele respira fundo e senta-se na cama a olha nos olhos.

"Ok, então vamos conversar..." Ele disse com um tom de ironia em sua voz

"Sinceramente eu não consigo entender você..." Ela começou com uma voz suave.

"Então somos dois..." Ele disse de forma áspera

"O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela perguntou já um pouco irritada.

"Olhe, Desculpe-me estou cansado... Eu não consigo pensar direito... e..." Ele disse

"E o que? Fale comigo... Eu sei que foi um dia difícil para você, sei que não foi fácil passar por tudo o que você passou... Mas quero que saiba que eu estou aqui se precisar falar..." Ela disse se levantando da cama para sair do quarto quando Danny a segura pela mão esquerda e a olha nos olhos...

"Aonde você vai?" Ele pergunta

"Dormir no quarto de Sophie..." Ela responde suavemente.

"Por quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que acho que o seu problema sou eu... Acho que você quer ficar sozinho e evidentemente a minha presença está incomodando você..." Ela disse sinceramente com a voz um pouco triste então ele percebe a besteira que ele estava fazendo... E ele odiava vê-la triste

"Não, Elena me desculpe eu estou agindo como um idiota... Quando o certo seria falar com você..." Ele disse a olhando nos olhos com uma voz doce

"Então me diga o que está acontecendo..." Ela pergunta suavemente sem retirar o seu olhar

"Sabe, é que..." Ele morde o lábio inferior antes de continuar

"Você pode falar comigo sabe disso não é?" Ela pergunta

"É eu sei... Por isso eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, e que você me responda com sinceridade está bem?" Ele disse bem devagar

"Claro, que sim... O que você quer me perguntar?" Ela perguntou suavemente

"É que... Bem... Você... Você ainda ama o Carlos? Ele finalmente e relutantemente pergunta o que lhe estava atormentando e ele estranha a reação que ela tem

"O quê? Isso é sério?" Ela pergunta incrédula.

"Você ainda o ama?" Ele pergunta novamente

"É claro que não, e eu não acredito que você está me perguntando isso Danny..." Ela disse chateada e levantando-se da cama novamente para ir embora quando Danny a intercepta novamente.

"Elena... Desculpe-me OK? Eu fiquei com ciúmes... E o jeito como você falou com Martin no escritório eu achei que..." Ela o interrompe

"Você achou errado... Acho que você não me conhece tão bem assim não é mesmo?" Ela disse amargamente.

"Desculpe-me, eu estou realmente arrependido... Não tinha o direito de lhe perguntar isso, eu fui um estúpido..." Ele disse e ela percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero com o seu pedido de desculpas...

"Foi sim... Um estúpido..." Ela disse e ele abaixa a cabeça

"Eu sei..." Ele diz de cabeça baixa visivelmente envergonhado.

"Mas, ainda assim é o estúpido que eu mais amo na vida..." Ela diz suavemente e ele levanta a cabeça surpreso pela resposta de Elena

"O quê? Eu ouvi direito?" Ele perguntou ainda surpreso.

"Sim você me ouviu... Danny Taylor, você é o estúpido que eu mais amo na vida..." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então você me perdoa? Por favor? " Ele perguntou sinceramente

"Sim, mas só se me prometer que não irá dizer mais besteiras como essa novamente... Ok? Ela pergunta

"Eu prometo..." Ele concorda

"Danny?..." Ela chama

"Sim?" Ele responde.

"Carlos me magoou profundamente, a situação que ele nos colocou, eu não sei se sinto pena, ódio ou desprezo por tudo o que ele fez Sophie passar, jamais irei perdoá-lo por isso, o principal motivo pelo qual me separei de Carlos nem mesmo a minha mãe sabe... Ainda é muito difícil falar sobre isso, me vem lembranças realmente desagradáveis e que eu queria profundamente esquecê-las, mas não consigo... Pelo menos não ainda... E quando eu estiver preparada irei lhe contar tudo, por que não quero que existam segredos entre nós... Acho que de certa forma pode se dizer que tenho vários sentimentos quando falo de Carlos, mas o amor nunca será um deles... " Ela diz visivelmente abalada, para Elena era muito difícil falar sobre Carlos sem trazer a tona velhas mágoas, assim como era muito difícil para ela se abrir com alguém...

"Eu sinto muito... Pelas coisas que passou, e quando estiver pronta para falar sobre isso eu estarei aqui para você..." Ele diz

"Obrigada, por entender Danny... Sei que posso confiar em você e isso é bom... Mas quero que saiba que o que eu um dia senti por Carlos, não chega nem perto de uma fração do que eu sinto hoje por você..." Ela diz suavemente

"Verdade?" Ele pergunta

"Sim, eu amo você seu bobo ciumento... Apenas você... Mesmo agindo como um estúpido às vezes, é você que eu amo... Não o Carlos ficou claro?..." Ela pergunta sorrindo

"Claríssimo... Elena, eu te amo tanto, tanto... Que não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você e Sophie..." Ele diz charmosamente se aproximando de Elena colocando as suas mãos na cintura da agente Delgado e apoiando a sua testa a dela sentindo a sua respiração, seu coração batendo forte...

"Nem eu consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você..." Seus rostos se aproximam e os seus lábios se encontram, em um beijo carinhoso, doce cheio de ternura e amor... Segundos depois, Danny encontra um novo alvo para os seus beijos: o pescoço de Elena, que ele devora com paixão... Momentos depois ele aprisiona o rosto dela com as suas mãos e a beija nos lábios dessa vez com mais intensidade... Alguns minutos e beijos depois...

"Eu detesto brigar com você..." Ele diz ainda com Elena em seus braços e mantendo a sua testa apoiada a dela...

"Eu também... Mas isso não foi uma briga foi apenas um mal entendido... E que nós já resolvemos... Não é?" Ela pergunta

"Perfeitamente... Resolver mal entendidos com você é muito bom Delgado..." Ele diz sorrindo

"Ah, Obrigada... Mas, você também não é nada mal Taylor..." Ela diz sorrindo

"Ah, é mesmo? Ele pergunta

"É sim..." E dessa vez é Elena quem aprisiona as bochechas de Danny com as suas mãos para beijá-lo...

"Você é incrível Delgado..." Ele diz após o beijo

"E você é tudo o que importa para mim, Taylor..." Ela diz sorrindo

"Eu te amo... Mi Amor..." Ele diz suavemente e a beija novamente nos lábios sorrindo enquanto caem sobre a cama... Após o beijo eles se olham intensamente...E Elena diz:

"Eu também... Te quiero, mi vida..." Ela diz suavemente com um sorriso timído ... Ele sorri e acaricia o rosto delicado de Elena com a sua mão direita, então com suavidade ele se aproxima mais um pouco até que finalmente os seus lábios tocam os dela, um sorriso se forma ele suspira e a beija novamente nos lábios com intensidade e paixão ...

_A noite parecia que iria ser boa..._

_...  
_

**The End.**

**...  
**

**A/N:** _Obrigada por lerem a este meu pequeno delírio D/E, é meio bobinho eu sei, mas não pude evitar... D/E me encanta! :) _


End file.
